


Everything is going to be ok

by Sterek_destiel254



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:07:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22559152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sterek_destiel254/pseuds/Sterek_destiel254
Summary: Jess and Rory are best friends. They have been best friends since they were seven after Jess moved in with Luke after his mother didn’t want to deal with the responsibilities of having a child anymore. Jess misses his best friend and hates seeing her so sad. He sets out to cheer her up after a hurtful breakup with her boyfriend, Dean Foster.A/N: I like Dean but I didn’t think he was right for Rory, they had nothing in common and he wanted to change her, didn’t care about her dreams and was very possessive, controlling and jealous. As you can see I am Team Jess.
Relationships: Rory Gilmore/Jess Mariano
Kudos: 12





	Everything is going to be ok

Jess watches from behind the counter as Rory stares down at her coffee looking lost in thought. 

He frowns as he looks at her hollow eyes and the blank expression on her face. He hates seeing her so sad, he wants his energetic and talkative best friend back. She’s bearly said anything in two weeks.

He misses talking about books, movies, and music for hours on end with her and listening to her ramble about anything and everything, listening to her talk about school and the things she and her mother have been up to. 

She’s not herself and it’s all Dean’s fault, or bag boy as Jess loves to call him. 

Two weeks ago, he broke up with Rory in the middle of the Firelight Festival because she didn’t want to sleep with him. 

He humiliated her in front of the whole town. Talked bad about her mother, her grandparents, Jess, Lane and Luke, called her horrible names such as slut and whore, brought up all her mistakes and flaws. 

Jess really wanted to beat up the guy for talking crap about his best friend but Luke held him back by his shirt while Lorelai dealt with Dean. Rory did get a good slap across the face in though, everyone heard the sound as her hand hit his cheek, leaving a bruise.

Jess sighs, putting his book down on the counter and makes his way to Rory’s table taking a seat next to her.

“Ror?” Jess says softly. 

She looked up at him and the look on her face breaks his heart.

“Please talk to me Ror. I miss hearing your voice and discussing books for hours. God, I even miss your constant nagging. Please, Ror. I hate seeing you like this. Dean’s a jerk and everything he said about you isn’t true one bit” Jess pleads, desperate for her to say something other than Coffee. 

She looks at him and blinks in surprise as Jess begs her to say something. She doesn’t think she has ever seen him beg before.

“It hurts. The words keep repeating over and over in my head all day long” Rory says quietly her voice scratchy from not using it for so long. 

“I wish I could get rid of them and the pain you are going through, so desperately. You don’t deserve to be treated the way he treated you and I would gladly beat him up if only Luke would let me” Jess says smiling at the small smile growing on Rory’s face, seeing how much her best friend truly cares for her.

Rory looks down at her coffee once more before looking back up with tears rolling down her cheeks. Jess doesn’t even hesitate pulling her into his arms and letting her cry into his chest. 

He gently rubs a hand up and down her back while whispering sweet nothings into her hair and occasionally placing a kiss on her hairline. 

Luke walks out from behind the curtain to find Jess sitting at a table with a crying Rory in his arms and frowns, worried about the girl he sees as his daughter. He walks over to them.

“Everything ok?” Luke asks his nephew softly 

“Yea. She’s going to be fine” Jess replies and Luke can see the determined and loving expression in his eyes with a hint of sadness. Showing how much he cares for the youngest Gilmore.

“Why don’t you take the rest of the day off and go and doing something with Rory?. She needs you more than I do right now” Luke suggests knowing that Jess won’t be able to focus for the rest of the day, as he will be too worried about Rory. 

“Thanks, Uncle Luke” Jess smiles.   
\---------------------  
Jess leads Rory into the book store waving at Andrew as they pass and leads her to the back of the store.

“Pick a book any book, my treat” Jess announces “And don’t argue with me”

Rory nods with a small smile and starts looking at the books trying to find one she wants. 

After half an hour of browsing, Rory is chatting and smiling with Jess about books. Which Jess is grateful for.

“This one” Rory says holding up a book letting Jess read the title. 

“Catch-22, Joseph Heller. Good choice” Jess nods before picking up a book for himself and going to the counter while Rory stands by the door.  
“Will that be all? You two normally have piles of books” Andrew asks 

“That’s all for today, Andrew” Jess replies 

After paying for the books, Jess takes the bag and leads Rory out of the store and to Westons for coffee and pie with ice cream. 

They take a seat near the window. Jess puts the bag of books down next to him just before Kirk comes up to them.

“Welcome to Westons, what can I get you today?” Kirk asks 

“Hi Kirk, 2 pieces of Apple pie with vanilla ice cream and 2 coffees please” Jess orders 

“Coming right up,” Kirk says before walking away back to the counter. 

“Thank you,” Rory says to Jess after a moment of silence 

“What for? I know you love Weston’s apple pie” Jess replies 

“For cheering me up, it means a lot” Rory answers 

“You’re my best friend Ror, I want you to be happy and what happened to you was uncalled for on so many levels,” Jess says truthfully. “You didn’t deserve that or him, you are an amazing person with a good heart and I am always going to protect you, no matter what” 

Rory gets out of her seat and pulls Jess into a hug. “You are amazing and the best, best friend anyone can ask for” 

“I love you Ror and want you to be happy,” Jess says hugging him back 

“I love you too Jess” Rory smiles still hugging him

They let go of each other and get into a conversation about books just as Kirk comes back to the table with their order.

“Thanks, Kirk,” Rory says 

“No problem. How are you, Rory?” Kirk asks 

“Better, thanks to my best friend” Rory replies 

“Just so that you know. I never liked that guy” Kirk says 

“Thanks, Kirk, you can go now,” Jess says noticing the sad look coming back into Rory’s eyes from Kirks words. 

Kirk walks away and they get back to their conversation about books while eating their pie and ice cream and drinking their coffee.

Jess enjoys seeing the smile on his best friends face and the sparkle coming back into her eyes.   
\------------------------  
Two hours later they were walking down the street arm in arm, chatting and laughing with one another when they bump into Him.

“I knew you were a slut, not even two weeks after breaking up you get with Jess. So much for him just being your best friend. I knew you had feelings for him” Dean says making Rory tear up again

“Haven’t you done enough, you do not get to talk to my best friend that way. The things you are saying are untrue and Rory never deserved you, she is too good and beautiful for you and I am glad she sees the true you now before she wasted any more of her time with you. She can now find someone who deserves her for who she is and not try to change her like you were trying to do” Jess rants “Stay away from Rory, me, Luke, Lorelai, Lane and our friends and family or otherwise I won’t be able to control my actions next time” 

Before Jess could process what is happening, Dean’s fist collides with Jess face making Rory cry even more and scream “JESS!” 

“YOU JERK! GETAWAY FROM US RIGHT NOW BEFORE I DO SOMETHING I MAY REGRET” Rory screams at Dean 

“Slut” Dean says before walking away and Rory turns to Jess

“Are you alright? I’m so sorry, this is all my fault. If I had just slept with him like he wanted none of this would be happening..” Rory rants 

“HEY! You did the right thing. You were not ready to take that step and he should have respected that. You shouldn’t just sleep with anyone just because they want to, you should be ready as it is a big commitment and you don’t want to regret your first time. Forget what he said because he is wrong and let’s forget all about this and get back to our day” Jess says cutting off her rant, hating how she is blaming his actions on herself when she did the right thing by not sleeping with him before she was ready.

“Let’s get some ice on that eye before it swells,” Rory says “Thanks for defending me. I couldn’t get anything out” 

“As I said earlier, I’m always going to protect you” Jess replies before slipping his arm through Rory’s “Let’s go to the diner and get some ice from Luke”

When they get to the diner, Lorelai and Luke rush over to them.

“What happened?” Lorelai asks worriedly

“Dean” Is all Rory says 

“What did that bastard do now?” Luke asks 

“He called me a slut again a..nd..” Rory tries to say but ended up sobbing instead.

Lorelai pulls her daughter into her arms running a hand through her hair to calm her down while Jess finishes explaining.

“He thought we were dating and called her a slut and when I defended Rory he punched me in the eye, which really hurts by the way” Jess finishes 

“I’ll get you some ice,” Luke says trying to stay calm, even though he wants nothing more than going and hurting Dean for hurting his kids.

That’s right, he thinks of Jess and Rory as his. He has helped raise them into the caring, loving and respectful people they are today and he couldn’t be prouder.

“I’m so sorry sweets, I wish there was something I could do to take the pain away or get ride of Dean,” Lorelai says feeling helpless not being able to do something about the pain her daughter his going through.

While Lorelai comforted Rory, Luke got ice in a bag and wrapped it in a towel before giving it to Jess. 

“I want to press charges, no one hurts or lays a finger on my kids and gets away with it,” Luke says angrily not realising he said my kids out loud.  
“Luke, you think of us as yours?” Jess asks 

“Yes. If that is ok with you two?” Luke confesses 

“It’s ok with me. I have always seen you as more of a parent to me than Liz and Jimmy anyway” Jess says

“And I have always seen you as a father figure. You have always been there for me and mom when we need you and am so grateful for that. You are a kind and good-hearted man even if you hide it behind your grumpy exterior, you do so much for this town and never ask for a thank you in return” Rory replies making Luke and Lorelai smile at her words.

“Luke, you have been more of a father to Rory and Jess than Christopher and Jimmy have and I also see Jess as my own and feel like I have been more of a mother to him than Liz ever was” Lorelai confesses.

“Lor, you are a mother to me, thank you,” Jess says

“Now enough sappiness. I still want to press charges I am not letting Dean get away with this” Luke replies 

“Ok. But it is also up to Jess and Rory too” Lorelai replies 

Jess and Rory look at each other having a conversation with their eyes again before Jess answers “It’s fine with us. We will leave it up to you two to make the decision that is best for us both. We’re trusting you on this one”

“Is it ok if Jess and I go to the bridge while you deal with this?” Rory asks 

“Of course sweets” Lorelai replies 

“Take some coffee and food with you. What would you like?” Luke says 

“Cheeseburgers, fries, onion rings and some brownies” Rory orders “and plenty of coffee”

“Coming right up” Luke chuckles 

“I’m going to go grab something from upstairs, be back in two,” Jess says before making his way upstairs.

Rory sits at the counter chatting with her mother about work while Luke makes Jess and Rory’s food and Jess is upstairs.

Meanwhile upstairs, Jess packs a blanket, pens, some books, his small cd player with some CD’s and two flashlights into his backpack along with a blank notebook.

When get gets back downstairs, Rory is sitting at the counter with a large Luke’s diner bag filled with food, two flasks filled with Coffee and the bag from the book store.

“What you got there?” Lorelai asks 

“Some important supplies for the bridge” Jess replies 

“Books, Flashlights, music, pens, a blanket and a notebook” Rory guesses 

“Ding ding ding, we have a winner” Jess replies making Rory laugh and Lorelai and Luke smile as they missed that sound.

“Have fun you two, don’t stay out too late, ok?” Lorelai says 

“Of course mom. Love you” Rory says getting up and kissing her mom on the cheek

“Love you to sweets and you too Jess” Lorelai replies 

“Love you too Lorelai” Jess answers 

Jess grabs the bag of food while Rory picks up the thermoses filled with coffee and the book store bag. They then make their way out of the diner and to their spot, the bridge.

While Jess and Rory were at the bridge, Lorelai and Luke were discussing what they are going to do about Dean.

“What are we going to charge him with?” Lorelai asks 

“Assult and harassment” Luke replies 

“Ok,” Lorelai nods as Luke picks up the Diner phone from the wall and dialled 911. 

Meanwhile, on the bridge, Rory and Jess were sat on the blanket with their feet dangling over the side of the bridge, their food by the side of them and books in their hands. 

“Do you think they are discussing the Dean thing?” Rory asks not being able to concentrate on her book to worried about what is going to happen. 

Jess puts his book down after dog tagging his page and turns to Rory. “Are you worried?”

“A little, I don’t want things to get worse” Rory admits looking down at her entwined fingers.  
Jess puts a hand gently under her chin and carefully lifts her head up so that she is looking into his eyes before saying “Everything is going to be ok. Once the town gets wind of this, they won’t let Dean neat us and you know they will protect us with their life, especially you, town princess” Jess says making a joke at the end getting a smile out of Rory.

“You always know how to make me feel better” Rory replies “thank you for everything you have been doing for me, especially today. I haven’t felt this happy in a long time, so thank you” 

“No need to thank me, that’s what best friends are for” Jess replies before giving her an affectionate kiss on the temple. They have always shown their love for each other this way.

They pick up their books and get back to reading, getting lost in a fictional world, happy and content just sitting next to each other in comfortable silence reading and making notes in the margins. 

Rory is grateful for her best friend and all he does for her and she would do anything for him too, without being asked. That’s what makes them so class and because of their common love of books.

Books are how they meet.

Seven-year-old Rory walks into the diner with her mother to find a little boy in the corner around her age reading.

While her mother nagged Luke, she walked up to the little boy.

“What you reading?” She asks 

“Why?” The boy asks 

“I love books” Rory replies “I’m Rory and you are?”

“Jess” The boy replies “What are you reading?” 

And the rest is history. They have been attached to the hip since and both never without a book in their hands or on them somewhere.

Jess always has a paperback in his back pocket and Rory either has one in her bag or puts one in her back pocket, picking the trick up from Jess and wouldn’t have it any other way. 

She knew right there and then that everything was going to be ok.


End file.
